


To Be My Father's Son

by ghostiebabs



Series: Sally Face Revisited [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiebabs/pseuds/ghostiebabs
Summary: Larry Johnson finally moves out of his mothers basement and into a new life with his friends. All seems well until an old enemy comes back to Nockfell and a preacher comes to take their souls.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Series: Sally Face Revisited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Mother Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic <3  
> WIP

Chapter 1: Mother Lisa

Larry never thought he'd be the one who’d give a shit. He was barely a man and yet he held a certain reputation for solitude and anti-social. It’s not that he didn’t have any friends, he does, but with his friendship there are unwritten rules. Within his rules he keeps everyone around him at arm's length and he truly believes that is the safest way to not be hurt.

Larrys' best relationship is with his mother, Lisa: she raised him on her own. She didn’t fail Larry as a parent, she did and still continues to do everything she can to make Larry a decent being. She raised him, fed him, and always kept a roof over Larry's head even when she could barely take care of herself. It was just them for so long that Larry knew the day he moved out was going to be a big deal.

Lisa had always respected his space in the basement as sacred ground that; she knew he needed scary teenage wasteland all to himself but today as she helped him pack and move things up and out she couldn't help but be sappy. "Darling, I'm going to miss you down here. It's going to be so quiet." Lisa said taping up a box he had just filled.

"I'll miss living here too, I think. But, like, don't be too sad mom." Larry smiled at his mom, trying to reassure her.

"I won't. Just going to have an empty nest for the first time in... well since you were born. It's just going to take some getting used to. And you know you can come home whenever you want, right? Even just to visit me." Lisa smiled back trying to reassure her son.

"I know. I totally will. And I'll bring my roommates too, eventually."

"How many of you are there again?"

"Not that many."

"So two?"

"Or so…"

"You know you don't have to go just yet? You're so young. Your job isn't exactly… steady yet."

"I signed the lease already. Plus I'm ready." He reassured her.

Lisa turned to her son, a serious look on her face. She sighed and small tears started to pool in her eyes, "Your dad would be really proud of you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Larry said a painful smile growing on his face.

"You know what I'm not going to miss though?"

"What?" Larry inquired.

"That nasty weed smell you're always trying to cover up." she grinned.

"Mom! You knew?" Larry froze.

"Lar-bear the whole complex knew." She laughed as they climbed to the top of the stairs, done packing.


	2. Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet and greet, obligatory.

After a couple trips back and forth from the Addison Apartments to Larry's new shared house his shell of a room seemed more and more like a familiar place. It wasn’t all that far from his old home and it was closer to his work. Larry looked at the unpacked boxes semi-organized around his new place and decided unpacking could wait. He traveled out of his room to see if anyone was home.

The house was mostly quiet but from up the stairs Larry could hear a faint sound of a mechanical keyboard being typed away at, Todd must have been in the middle of school work.

Todd Morrison and Larry had lived at Addison Apartments together for as long as either of them could remember but really hadn't become friends until their senior year of high school together. Todd's parents had sold Larry the majority of the drugs Larry had ever done, not that Todd was particularly thrilled about this but it didn’t seem to bother him either. It seemed that Todd was always too busy with school work or inventions to really “hang out” with Larry. During high school though there had been more than a few times when Larry had stood up for Todd when no one else would. Todd had not forgotten and was always very grateful to Larry. 

Now that Todd was in college living off student loans and only had the support of his boyfriend Neil, they both had talked and decided it would be nice to have a roommate to help cover some expenses. Now that Larry had a job and was old enough to be on his own he seemed like a good choice.But little did Larry know he hadn’t been the only choice.

“Hey, Larry, all moved in yet?” Neil asked coming down the stairs.

“Not exactly. I’ve got all my stuff moved in just haven’t had the motivation to unpacked everything yet.” Larry said standing around the kitchen.

"Listen I just wanted to say Todd and I really appreciate you moving in with us. I know that this is a little different from what you're used to but I promise we'll give you your space. Sal too." Neil smiled turning on the coffee maker.

"Sal? Who's Sal?" Larry asked confused.

Neil's smile faded, "Sal. Sally Face? Oh, I take it you haven't talked to Todd yet. I should let him explain. We're going to start making dinner soon and we can all talk about it then. Sorry for the confusion… Todd's been really busy with school lately."

"Oh… yeah I understand man, college is like… crazy intense." Larry quipped never having been to college before.

"You're more than welcome to join us for dinner, I'm making enough for everyone." Neil said grabbing a mug and pouring himself a late afternoon cup of coffee.

"Of course I'll join you guys. I'll unpack a few boxes and be right back." Larry said retreating back into his room.

Larry went through a couple boxes and managed to make his room seem more and more like home. He had also started making a list of things he was going to need to budget for, like more weed. His stash was running dangerously low. He imagined that smoking in the house was probably a no go as far as his new roommates were concerned but if he wanted to be hungry for Neil's dinner he was going to have to step out for a small joint.

He walked out into the gloomy evening and found a spot by the side of the house that looked respectable. Somewhere where he couldn't be seen from the street but there was still enough light he could see what he was doing. The sun went down early and early each day he thought… Winter was on its way. He took out his cheap plastic lighter and lit up.  After a few inhales Larry had a small coughing fit that apparently drew some unwanted attention. 

"Hello? You okay?" A small voice came from around the front of the house.

"I'm.." Larry coughed, "okay..." Larry flicked his roach quickly away and a blue haired boy poked his head around the side of the house.

"Hey, you must be Larry. Nice to meet you." The short masked guy rounded the corner and extended his hand.

"Hi, dude. Yeah, I'm Larry, how'd you know that?" Larry asked quizzically.

"Todd told me you'd be moving in. Tall guy, long hair, says things like "dude", "totally", and looks like he could turn water into weed. You fit the bill." He smiled as they shook hands briefly.

"Who are you?" Larry asked.

"My name is Sally. You can call me Sal. I'm Todd and Neil's friend."

"Oh, yeah, Neil mentioned you earlier. I didn't know you were coming over so soon. It's nice to meet you. I like your mask."

"It's a prosthetic. I like it too."

"Oh, sorry, man." Larry apologized.

"It's okay, it's just part of me. We should go inside, something smells good." Sally said, turning toward the front door.

"Yeah, totally." Larry said walking behind Sally into his new house trying to hide a blush burning across his cheeks.


	3. A Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sally   
> Todd and Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Neil, he deserved way more lines in the original game.

Dinner conversation started confusing and ended even more confusing. Todd finally made his appearance coming out of his computer cove to eat the nicely prepared meal Neil had made. 

"Sorry, I've been so busy today. I meant to greet you when you were unpacking but I'm quite behind on one of my reports."

"It's okay, Todd. I appreciate it anyway." Larry said.

"Unfortunately, Neil has reminded me I forgot to tell you something… rather important." Todd sighed to himself. Larry perked up at this.

"What's wrong, man?" Larry asked.

"Well, you see, when Neil and I were looking for roommates we asked a couple people before we asked you, Larry. Everyone we asked couldn't seem to make it work. A lot fell though for everyone but we just needed someone ASAP. And then when you responded so quickly we agreed you'd be a good match. But then Sal here got a new job and we need to ask you to do us a huge favor." Todd's eyes lifted from his meal and Larry realized all eyes were on him.

"You want me to move out?" Larry's eyes met Todd's. Larry knew Sal looked familiar and he realized now that he had gone to high school with him. Surely Todd and Sally had been friends since high school and now that Sal was available to move in Larry was afraid to be kicked out before he could even finish unpacking.

"No! No, we want you to stay. It's just we technically also told Sally that they could move into the spare room." Neil spouted quickly.

"We know you two don't know each other but you're both cool guys. And Sal's cool with living with all of us if you're still cool." Todd added.

Larry paused for a moment. He was confused and in mild shock. He wasn't opposed to the idea of having another roommate, but an attractive roommate would pose it's own set of problems.

"I promise I'm normal...ish. I'm quiet. You won't even notice me." Sal reassured Larry. He was charismatic and sounded desperate. Larry sighed knowing he couldn’t say no.

“Well, I guess… so…” Larry started but couldn’t really think of what to say next.

“Listen we don’t want to pressure you but this is something we urgently need to address.” Todd stated. 

“I’m just having trouble with my dad. He’s basically giving me a housing ultimatum. So I need to be moved out or I’ll have nowhere else to go. Just think of it this way, your rent will be even cheaper. I’ll pay the water bill too.” Sally pleaded.

“Would we…” Larry trailed off.

“What?” Sally asked.

“Have to share a room?”Larry finished.

Todd and Neil exchanged a look before Neil spoke, “No, I’m moving my stuff into Todd’s space so Sally can have their own room.”

“Well then… like, I guess that would be okay. I mean the more the merrier, right?” said Larry.

“Thank you, Larry. We appreciate this, really. We would have brought it up sooner but Sal didn’t know until they knew, you know?” Neil said with a smile.

“It’s no problem and thank you for the dinner, man. I think I’m going to hit the hay soon. Gotta work in the morning… Those records aren’t going to sell themselves, ya know?” Larry yawned getting up from the table and clearing his plate.

“Good night.” Neil and Todd chimed together.

“Nice to meet you.” Sally added.

“Oh yeah, dude, nice to meet you too.” Larry said quickly retreating into his room.

Once Larry was safely inside his private new digs he frantically dug through his still packed boxes. Where was it? He should have labeled his boxes more clearly. Eventually finding his secret bottles in a box called “shit and stuff”. He quickly unscrewed the whisky bottle cap and threw it back drinking as much as he could before the horrid taste and lovely burn set in. The panic subsided, he laid down on his bed and realized living was going to be harder than he thought.


	4. Mosh Pit For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you still doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gay and that's okay.

Larry woke up before the sun rose. This was totally lame. He tried to close his eyes again but he knew sleep wouldn’t be happening again anytime soon. There was just too much on his mind. His work, his new home, his mom, his new roommates, and especially the blue haired guy he’d just met.

Larry grabbed his whisky and took a good morning sip. He tried not to think but thoughts came anyway. Larry never really put a label on his sexuality, he never really needed to. He liked who he liked and it wasn’t something he had to deal with in a real way because no one ever seemed to like him in the same way back. He understood that in high school most people wouldn’t be interested in him. He was lanky, pimple faced, cave dweller looking, metal head who smoked too much and was generally a mess. But he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to Sally, his newest soon-to-be roommate.

Bisexual, he guessed. You don’t have long pigtails without being at least a little bi-curious. 

Not that it would matter much. Sally was cute as far as Larry could tell but seeing as they were going to live together there wasn’t much of a potential in trying to flirt. Sally would see Larry for who he was eventually and that would end that.

Larry sat up and stretched in his bed trying to get his mind off the intrepid curiosity he’d met the night before, there would be time to actually get to know each other later. No need to speculate when soon they would be cohabiting. Larry got out of bed, showered, and threw on some clothes. He headed out the door and decided he had plenty of time to walk to work.

Larry’s shift was almost over when a familiar mask walked in the door. Larry being over six foot tall easily saw over several displays where Sally had walked in. Did he come here to see Larry?

“Hey, dude, can I help you?” Larry called out in Sally’s direction.

“Oh, hey! I was looking for you, man. I just wanted to say I’m sorry if things were weird last night.”

“It’s okay, really. I was just kind of hesitant. You know... don’t talk to strangers and all that. Very ingrained in me.”

“I understand… So you work here?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Oh, Todd told me a little bit about you... and you mentioned it last night.”

“Just good things, I hope. Sometimes I think Todd likes me and sometimes he can be so..:

“Aloof?” Sally guessed.

“Yeah…”

“Yeah, good things man. And Todd’s the most honest person I know so…” Sally trailed off again his eyes rolling over the store, “Cool store, what do you recommend?”

“Oh man, where do I start?” Larry grinned leading Sally over towards his section of specialty. “This is pretty much what I eat, breath, and sleep.” Larry picked up a couple records for Sally to look at.

“Ah… you go straight for the hard stuff, huh?” Sally asked.

“Oh, yeah, the heavier the better. If you don’t have a little metal in your life, what’s the point, right?”

“Right.” Sal said flipping through the records slowly and stopping at one of Larry’s favorite albums. “You're a fan of theirs, right?”

“Yeah, man, Sanity Falls rules. How did you know that?” Larry asked puzzled at how the blue haired guy would know such a personal thing.

Sally looked into Larry's eyes, down at his t-shirt, and back up again. “Dunno, lucky guess?” He said pointing at Larry’s shirt.

Larry glanced down realizing he was wearing one of his favorite band shirts. “Oh, yeah I totally forgot I was wearing this. You’ll dig them if you like metal.”

“Usually metal gives me headaches because of the slam dancing and head banging.”

“Slam dancing?” Larry said with a smile.

“Yeah it’s kinda like if you were moshing in a mosh pit by yourself.” Sally said adjusting his mask.

“Huh, you’ll have to show me sometime, dude.” Larry said hoping that he didn’t sound weird.

"It’s a date.” Sally said picking out one of the records and turning toward the register. “Could you ring me up?”

“Yeah, man, totally.” Larry said quickly turning back into his customer service voice. 

Larry rang Sally up and told him he looked forward to hearing how he liked the record and as Sally left the store Larry felt like he could breathe again. They had agreed to listen to it together sometime but Larry didn’t know if Sally was just being polite or if he was actually interested in hanging out but Larry hoped for the latter.


	5. Ashes Over Ashdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know, you know.

After what felt like a very long and unexpectedly cold walk home Larry couldn’t wait to do nothing, roll a joint, and chill. 

It didn't take long for Larry to realize that his plans were going to be interrupted. As he approached his new home a car he didn't recognize was parked outside. He let his anxiety rise but decided it wasn't something worth worrying about but the worry stayed ever present in the back of his mind. He was too sober.

He took his keys out but when he made it to the door it was open. He walked in and tried to stealth his way to his room not wanting to be heard from while sober. He crept past the kitchen, down the hall he could hear voices talking but didn't care to make out the words. He slipped into his room and sat in his bed. Why couldn't he be normal? Why could he socialize like everyone else? 

He looked at his unpacked boxes and wondered how long it would take to unpack everything. Sober he could get it done probably that day if he was really motivated. Drunk would take longer but it would be less mundane, so drunk it was. He looked around his room for where his most recent bottle had landed. Once he found it he realized not much was left but decided his best bet was to just finish it now and hope for the best later, he needed to pick up from Mr. Morrison anyway. 

After finishing his fill of liquor and painstakingly unpacking most of his boxes, putting up posters, and organizing a little he heard laughter coming from out in the house. He gained enough courage and stepped out of his room to find all of his roommates hanging out in the living room together.

"That wasn't even the first time we saw him in the dumpster either!" Neil laughed, finishing an anecdote. 

"No, I'm certain it won't be the last." Todd added, smiling at his boyfriend. Sal laughed and raised his head up to Larry greeting him warmly, "Hey there, look who made it."

"Oh, hey. How's it going dudes?" Larry stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Todd agreed to take a quick study break now that all my stuff's been moved in. Me and Todd's friend Ash is coming over to help me unpack so I thought it'd be nice for her to meet Neil."

"Cool, I'll just make myself scarce for a while so y'all can hang." Larry quickly got the feeling everyone would prefer for him to just go away.

"You don't have to do that." Sal corrected him with a pat on the couch where he sat.

"I've got chores to take care of anyway… I better go." Larry quickly lied grabbing his keys and making haste toward the door.

"Bye." His roommates chimed together.

He swung the door open only to find a girl standing on the other side getting ready to knock on the door. She was taller than Sal but still much shorter than Larry, she had shoulder length brown hair that rivaled Larry's own dark locks, and she had a kind smile with extra white teeth. 

"Hi. Is Sally here?" She asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Totally. Go right in." Larry stammered moving aside for her.

She passed right by him without another word and as she did Larry caught the scent of perfume she was wearing. He began to wonder why all of Todd's friends were so much hotter than him.


	6. Pour Rencontrer Des Amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I creep, yeah, just creepin' on,  
> On the down low, 'cept nobody is supposed to know

Larry made his way back to Addison Apartments where his mom would surely be busy at work. He took the elevator to the second floor and made his way to the Morrisons home. He knocked heavily and Ray opened the door. Larry had been buying weed from Ray and Janis for a couple years now and they had become rather close.

"Larry! Good to see you. Come in, come in." Ray quickly led Larry in.

"Oh, hun, is Larry here?" Janis called from the kitchen.

"With bells and whistles." Called Larry back at her.

"Welcome back." Janis said coming around the corner with arms open, wrapping Larry in a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morrison."

"No need to thank me Larry, you're always welcome here… and please call me Janis."

"Larry, come here, I've got something I think you're going to like I want to show you." Mr Morrison beckoned Larry over and down the hall to Todd's old room.

"Isn't this Todd's room?" Larry asked cautiously. 

"Well it was his room until the smarty pants went off to college. It was sitting here empty and I thought to myself how could I use this space more effectively?" Mr. Morrison questioned as he opened the door.

"Whoa, Mr. Ray this is sick." Larry said basking in the glow of the gardens indoor lighting.

"Sick indeed, young one." Mr. Morrison returned scratching his head. "I figured at this rate I could grow enough for me and Janis and still have plenty for those who may want to buy by the ounce not the eighth. Could pay a few bills that way."

"A few, huh?" Larry smiled.

"Maybe help Todd out, here and there, you know? I know that school stuff ain't cheap." Mr. Morrison said staring wistfully into space.

"He'd appreciate it." Larry said placing a hand on Mr. Morrison's shoulder.

"Is he… doing alright?" Mr. Morrison asked, turning to Larry.

"Yeah, well, you know Todd is… Todd. But yeah, he's good."

"Good… good." Mr Morrison said turning and walking back out into the living room.

Once Larry was done picking up from the Morrison's he decided he'd better head back home before it got too dark outside for drivers to see him on the road. He headed back to his home but as soon as he turned into his street he noticed a black car turn with him and slow way down. Larry was 6'1, weighed 165 pounds, and didn't fear death. He stopped walking, turned and looked at the car which pulled up beside him.

Larry stared into the tinted windows of the fancy looking vehicle and for a moment the windows seemed to stare back into him. As the window rolled down Larry could see a pale, very strange looking man peering up at him. They looked each other up and down before the man asked, "Do you need a ride, young man?" 

"What are you, a cop?" Larry asked back.

"Oh, no. I'm afraid my weak ankles wouldn't make it as a police officer. I'm a priest. Maybe you've heard of my church? Phelps ministry?" The strange man asked Larry.

Larry thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah I've heard of it. I'm close to my house though. No, thanks man." He turned away from the car and continued to walk up the block toward his home. The car lurched forward and rolled slowly forward matching Larry's pace.

"Maybe I'll see you this Sunday then? Goodnight, Larry." The car picked up it's pace and rolled away down the block and past Larry's home.

Larry thought this was at the very least suspicious. But the more and more he thought about it the more creepy it was that a stranger knew his name.

  
  



	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A current dive into Ash's relationship with Sally.

When Larry returned home it seemed as though everyone had parted ways and the party was over. He didn't know what to think about his mysterious encounter but Larry didn't like it. He went to his room excited to finally smoke after a very long day. 

He rolled his joint and tried to quietly make it back to the front door without raising any suspicion. Larry walked around fully to the back of the house wanting to not draw any attention from the road. Weed helped him calm his nerves but brought out a nice feeling in him. He could think if he wanted to or if he didn't want to he didn't have to.

Larry sat against the house and heard the front door open followed by voices.

"Thanks for having me over, Sal." Ash's voice calmly stated.

"Thanks for coming over, Ash. I know Todd misses you, he's just so busy lately." Sal said back.

"I miss him, too. But, I understand. College life has me doing the craziest things too." Ashley sighed.

"Who knew high school was going to be the easy part, right?" Sally murmured.

"Well, maybe next time you can visit me on campus." Ashley offered.

"For sure I should come down for Winter break."

"Sure. And Sal, I really do miss you."

“I miss you too, Ash. Call me when you get back?”

“Of course.”

There was a quietness, as a stillness that Larry understood well and the sound of a loud motorcycle rev up and drive away. He normally wouldn’t have eavesdropped, but when two cute strangers started whispering to each other, he listened, it was only natural to do so.

Larry had finished smoking but the silence of the night held him hostage. He waited for the sound of the front door shutting or foot steps or anything to tell him he was alone again, but nothing happened. After a few moments passed Larry made his way around to the front of the house but there was no one there however the front door stood ajar. 

Larry crept in but as he did a voice cut through the room, "I thought it was kind of early for a skunk to be out." 

Larry turned to face the voice talking to him, "Sorry, Sally." Larry felt a redness spread over his face as he looked down towards the blue haired dude sitting in front of him.

"I don't mind the smell. You could have told us you were out there."

"I'm sorry, dude, really. I usually don't creep around and I didn't mean to overhear-"

"So you were listening too, huh?" Sally said the sound of accusation in his words.

"Not on purpose, I swear I wouldn't-" Larry tried but was cut short.

"It's fine. I'm just upset." Sally sighed.

" Do you… want a drink?" Larry asked hesitantly.

“I shouldn’t but I do, I really do.” Sally said standing up, “I might as well after tonight.”

“We can talk about it dude, if you want. Just come into my room and have a drink.” Larry offered as he turned away and down the hall to his room and the blue-haired guy followed closely behind.


	8. Hangover, the Breaks Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication and an enemy.

Light beamed into Larrys’ room and diffectly into Larrys eyes. It was early in the morning and the shining sun was as if God themself was saying “Fuck you, dummy.”

Larry stirred a little but he quickly realized he was not alone. He froze in place only allowing his eyes to move over to the body he was holding. His head was pounding, his heart was racing, and he felt the small shape he was holding start to stir, blue hair everywhere.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, what the ever loving fuck?” Sally mumbled barely moving. “Turn the lights out.”

“T-that’s the uhh.. S-sun.” Larry nervously responded.

"Turn. It. Off." Sally insisted shielding his eyes and rolling away from Larry.

Larry stood up to pull his blackout curtains shut only to realize he needed to vomit. He ran out of his bedroom and down into the hall to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. Larry wasn't a light weight by any means; he'd thrown up plenty of times sure, but this was different. Head in the toilet his mind raced; what the hell happened last night? 

He remembered inviting Sally in his room, whiskey and wine he had just bought, laughter, and then talking about girls or at least Ash, then what? Larry's mind went blank as he lifted his head up unsure if he was done vomiting.  Larry stood up, more sober than not, and he used the wall to walk back to his room where Sally was busy clipping his mask back on.

"You okay?" Sally asked just above a whisper.

"I threw up." Larry stated holding his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry… if it was because of… me. I can go."

"No. Dude, it's not you, man. I'm so hungover. I can't think. I can't remember anything. I mean I… Did I…?"

"Did you what?" Sally asked, pulling a shirt over his head and delicately over his mask.

"Did we...?" Larry didn't know how to ask his most prying question.

"You saw me without my mask, you seriously can't remember that?" Sally's eyebrows furrowed fiercely.

"I'm sorry, are you not hungover right now? I can't remember anything after we finished the wine."

"Oh. Well just forget it then. I'm hungover but I didn't black out. Just need water. Forget this happened." Sally frowned behind his mask as he stood up making his way out of his room. "And we didn't fuck if that's what you're thinking."

Larry processed and wanted to apologize to Sally, he called out, "Sal, wait I-" but Sally was already out the door and headed to his room.

Larry's work shift was almost done. It had been a slow one but he really needed the money. He had taken to cleaning the store aimlessly. Dusting here, sweeping there. He spaced out trying to remember anything he could about the night before. 

. Flashes, bits and pieces but nothing incriminating. Larry's brain was blank. What would he tell Todd and Neil? Would Sally tell them whatever they'd done together? He remembered colors; blue hair, black t-shirts, pink scars, blue eyes, and red wine. What happened with Ash? Ashley was going back to school, was telling Sally goodbye, Sally was upset, they had gone to Larry's room and drank too much and then what?

The door to the record store opened interrupting Larry's concentration. A familiar face appeared inside but not the one Larry expected.

Larry gritted his teeth and tensely asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm certain you can." The young man who walked in the door quipped.

"What are you looking for today?" 

"I was looking for you. Long time no see."

"Yeah. Long time. What do you want?" Larry asked.

"I have a warning for you, Larry. I suggest you heed it."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Larry smirked.

"Do not go to Phelps Ministry. Stay away from my dad. Stay away from me."

"You came to me Travis, not the other way around, dude. I think I can manage, man." Larry snorted. 

"I'm telling you, Larry, stay away." Travis frowned.

"Whatever, man, if you want something buy something if you have no business here piss off."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Travis spat turning away from Larry and back out the stores' front door. 

Larry thought he'd seen the last of Travis a couple years ago when high school had ended. His teenage bully had no place in Larry's adult life and he knew Travis had no place in Nockfell. Travis moved away after high school, why was he back at all? He certainly wasn't going anywhere near a church, but that the hell was going on there? Larry didn't know and he really didn't want to.


	9. Cry About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one in Nockfell is one hundred percent sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still editing <3

Another cold walk home, another joint smoked, and another bottle opened. The house was quiet when he entered by all accounts it looked like he was alone, like he could breath if he wanted. He leaned on the frame of his bedroom door staring at his bed, trying to remember anything but for a moment he felt wronged like he had been taken advantage of. He thought it was reasonable to have his questions answered. 

Sally was cute in all, but they barely knew each other. Did that matter? Had it mattered? Larry guessed not as he entered his room his eyes searching for clues. His bed was messy but that wasn't unusual at all. Some of his clothes were strewn around the room, which he was reminded was different. All the boxes in his room had been opened and emptied except for the boxes that were filled with his father's belongings. Tears began to form in his eyes, they had cried together over wine. They had talked for a long time about their dead parents, trauma, Ash, and their other young adult problems. They passed wine back and forth while Sally put a record on at the lowest volume. 

Larry sat on the side of his bed with his eyes closed breathing steadily; if he just let himself think he knew the memories would come back. He grabbed the sheets with each of his hands on either side of him.

He felt soft hands on his hands he couldn’t see it in his mind's eye but he knew whose hands they were. He could visualize Sally’s small hands folded on his own. He could hear his favorite record playing quietly and Sally’s chuckling about a conversation he couldn’t entirely recall. He knew that it was a good conversation, no crying, no shouting, there was only good emotions in the air. His hand still gripping the bed sheets but the sheets turned into Sally’s shirt in Larry’s mind. The bitter taste of a dry red wine stained Sally lips and he couldn’t take his eyes off them. Sally’s mask was off and Larry thought they were the most metal-as-fuck beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Larry couldn’t sleep. He laid awake and replayed scenes in his mind over and over. Were these memories even real or was he making up the best case scenario in his head? The more he thought about it the more he wasn’t sure; it all seemed so far away and like it had all been part of an elaborate dream. Truly what he did remember might not have even been real but just because it was part of a dream didn’t mean it wasn't real, right? 

He sat up right in his bed, his mind holding his body captive until it got the answers it wanted. Where the hell did Sally get off? Larry deserved to know what had been done to him how they had ended up together in the first place. He stood up and exited his room into the void of the rest of his home. He was vulnerable moving in the darkness but he had no reason to be afraid.

Larry crossed the living room and grabbed the front door handle, holding it in his hands. His anxiety rose up into his throat but he pushed it back down, there was nothing to worry about but the worry was always there. He opened the front door and stepped out into the chilly dark night. Before he could step off his front porch a voice came out of the night, “Shit, man, you scared me.”

Larry whipped his head over to the side where the voice came from, where Neil sat, “Oh hey, I’m sorry, if it makes you feel better you scared me too.” Larry quietly said.

“Can’t sleep tonight?” Neil asked.

"No. My brain won’t stay quiet. How about you?” Larry responded.

“Same. I thought if I got some fresh air I could think more clearly and be able to go back to bed but sometimes when I get the answers I’m looking for more questions seem to get revealed, you know?” Neil asked.

“I really do.” Larry scoffed. “Mind if I smoke?”

“Go ahead.” Neil smiled.

Larry starred out into the night the darkness pulled over everything. He lit a cigarette briefly lighting up Larry’s face before the light went out again allowing the darkness to cover him again. He took a few long drags before he asked Neil, “So… have you and Sally known each other very long?”

“A few years.” Neil stated plainly.

“And do you guys talk much…?” Larry lead.

“Sure. We talk. Sal’s a cool guy. We have stuff in common. Makes it easier.” Neil was short.

“So, what is he like?" Larry says like he's not baiting the conversation.

"Listen, if you want to get to know Sal, you should talk to him. Sober."

"Shit, dude. I can't remember a time where I was… you know… completely sober." Larry paused to pull from his cigarette again.

"Listen, no one in Nockfell is one hundred percent sober. But Sally doesn't need more pain in their life and neither do you. Just talk." Neil looks over to Larry with a knowing look on his face. 

"I'll give that a try sometime man… did you and Sally… talk about me?" Larry questioned, his insecurity was plain as day.

"We have. But it's not my place to say anything." Neil said trying to skirt around the question.

"I don't remember much of anything. Please. I feel so weird about living here because of this. Neil, I'm walking on eggshells which is why I wanted out of Addison Apartments to begin with. Could you tell me anything he said? Anything?" Larry sighed out loud.

"Yeah… Larry I can tell you something," Neil said standing up and walking away from Larry, "He said you were hot." Neil opened the door to the house and disappeared inside as a pink flush burned across Larry's cheeks.


	10. We Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't take rides from strangers.

Larry watched the sunrise burning cigarette after cigarette. His whole body ached to move but he couldn't bring himself to get up. He needed to shower and try to get some sleep before his work shift but he couldn't move. What was holding him back? Was it only a big deal in his mind?

He stretched his arms and legs picking himself up off the ground. He tried to leave quietly out of the house, past the living room, down the hall and into his room. He stunk like an ashtray but he stripped his clothes and crawled into bed. His eyelids were heavy as he set his alarm clock and he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Larry woke startled. He was having a bizarre dream about his dad when his alarm woke him up. The weirdest dreams always came back when he hadn't smoked weed before bed. Larry hit his alarm hard and it ceased wailing. He got up and headed for the shower before he headed out the door to work.

Larry wasn't sure how many more days he could stand to walk to work in the cold. He had an old junker car but he hated putting any gas into it if he could avoid it. He walked slowly but with purpose his same old route he usually did. He usually would have brought his Walkman with him but his mind was too busy with things he actually wanted to think hard about. 

"Well, hello again, young man." A slimy voice came from the road. Larry looked over and frowned. This guy again?

"Wassup, preacher man?" Larry quizzically posed his feet not stopping their journey. 

"Oh, good, you remember me. On my way to clean up the church a little. Need a lift?" The blonde hair creeper asked his voice remained a sickly sweet tone.

"No, thanks, man. I gotta head to work. If I'm not early how will I ever get employee of the month, ya know?" Larry kept his eyes down hoping that would appease his follower.

"Nothing's faster than my Lexus, son. I'll have us both to our respective jobs in no time at all." The priest smiled, slowing down further.

"I said, no, thanks, dude. I'm not getting in your car with you." Larry quipped frustrated.

"Well, maybe I'll see you Sunday." The stranger smiled.

"Not if your son has anything to say about it."

"M-my son?" The priest said looking confused.

"Travis? I know he's your son. Looks just like you. There's no mistaking that." Larry huffed.

"Travis," the priest spat his name like it was sour on his tongue, "Was my son until he left Nockfell to lead a life of sin. He's gone now and there's no saving him. Lord knows I've tried."

"He's not as far as you might think, preacher." Larry mumbled.

"Well, then, have a blessed day, Larry." The priest said slowly driving away.

Larry may have accepted the offer if the man wasn't so insistent and if he wasn't so damn creepy. There was no life behind Mr. Phelps eyes and Larry knew that look from somewhere already he knew it couldn't be trusted.

Larry's work shift went fast. There was early holiday traffic and with it came more sales than he had done in the previous week combined. By the time he had made it home he was socially exhausted and ready to crash. Every customer who walked in the door seemed to know less and less and he was done thinking about music. He noticed his own record player with Sally's record still in it. He decided to give it another listen, flipping it over, and putting the needle down. He flopped face down onto his bed and pretended he was on another planet.

After a few minutes of being on Upsilon Andromedae d, Larry was snapped back to reality thanks to the knocking on his door. "Larry?" A small voice asked on the other side of his door. He knew it was Sally.

"Uhhh… hold on." Larry said jumping up from his bed and riding the room by shoving things in his closet. He quickly went to open his door.

"Hey, Larry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted the other night. Neil told me you couldn't remember… much of what happened." Sally's mask starring up at Larry.

"Sally… I'm sorry, too. I don't really know what happened between us but I promise I wasn't sick because I saw you… I think you look metal as fuck, dude."

"Metal as fuck, huh? Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." Sally looked away from Larry. 

"And from what I do remember… the stuff we talked about? The deep shit… I don't just tell anyone about my dad. And you don't just tell anyone about your mom. No one sees you how I saw you, it was like an honor, man." Larry breathed heavily as he opened himself up.

"Honored?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. We cried together, man. That means something. We… well I think we kissed. I don't just kiss people. That's not easy for me.".

There was a pause and snickering coming from the living room before a loud outburst, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY KISSED!?!" Todd was clearly exuberant.

"Todd!" Neil shushed him but clearly the two had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Can I come in?" Sally whispered.

"Sure, no wine this time." Larry said inviting Sally in and shutting the door behind them.

"No wine this time." Sally confirmed.


	11. Communicate With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fluffy babes.

"You showed me your dad's boxes and I showed you the picture of my parents. I told you about my dad and his drinking. I told you about me and Ash's long distance on again off again relationship. You told me you were a virgin living in your mom's basement. We laughed. You showed me your scars and I showed you mine. We cried. It's like we'd known each other for years. It was really nice, actually." Sally reminisced.

"You took your mask off so I could see you. And I…" Larry drifted off.

"You didn't look away. You just kissed me." Sally sighed.

"I-I kissed you?" Larry asked confused at even the thought of himself making the first move.

"You asked to kiss me first and I said yeah. So we kissed it wasn't a big deal. Then of course we started to undress but we quickly agreed we didn't want to take it that far. We woke up the way we did because we decided to. "

"I'm sorry." Larry apologized.

"You are?" Sally asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I drink more than I should but normally I don't drink to the point where I can't remember shit. I wish I could remember but it's just not there." Larry said staring up at the ceiling.

Sally fiddled with his hands nervously, "So you don't regret everything?"

"No, dude. Do you?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So what now?" Larry asked his roommate. 

"Now is up to you." Sally said calmly grabbing Larry's hand and laced their fingers together.  Larry's brain overheated followed by a short circuit but as Sally's thumb ran over his own a spark pushed him back to reality. "What about Ashley?"

"We've talked. She's my partner and I'm hers. We're together when we're together. She has other partners I'm not dating. She's cool if you are." Sally explained. 

"I'm cool, dude. I want to want this. I think I understand." Larry blushed.

"So… we're cool?" Sally asked.

"Very cool." Larry answered

"So can I kiss you?" Sally asked politely. 

"Hell yeah, dude." Larry smiled as Sally reached up and unclasped the back of his mask letting his mask slip down and letting his blue hair fall down over his scared face. Larry reached over and gently pushed Sally's hair behind his ear. Sally pulled Larry over to him bringing their lips together.

Sally's lips were soft but had a unique texture to them Larry had barely noticed he was too busy trying not to smile so hard. It had been a long time since anyone had offered up this much undivided attention more than once and he wasn’t going to ruin it this time.  Larry’s hands began to shake a little as his confidence wavered. Sally pulled back away from Larry and gave him a look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, man, sorry. I'm just nervous around you, dude. I'm not used to all this." Larry said pulling one of his hands away and gesturing vaguely.

Sally smiled and leaned in closer to Larry, "You should get used to it." He put his hand on Larry's cheek and lifted his face up gently. "You have really nice skin. You're really pretty." Sally added.

"Nah, dude I'm not pretty. Thank you, though." Larry blushed.

"You're really cute when your cheeks get all pink like that." Sally said kissing each side of Larry's face.

"Thank you." Larry said sheepishly. He envied Sally's confidence. Sally pulled Larry down even more so that Larry had to bend over to be at Sally's level. 

"Can we take this to your bed? I mean… strictly for the sake of your back." Sally smiled deviously. 

"Sure thing." Larry smiled back and led Sally over to his bed. Larry wasn't much in the way of flirting but he wanted to make his intentions clear. Sally had made the first move but he wouldn't make the last, "Sal?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, Lar?" Sally asked back but before he could turn to face Larry, Larry was planting another kiss on Sally's lips. 

"Can I take off your shirt?"

"Only if I can take off your shirt."

The young men looked each other up and down giggling like school girls. They whispered to each other and burst out laughing at the inappropriate jokes they told each other as if they had met years earlier and known each other for a lifetime.


	12. Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short

Larry remembered everything as Sally explained it more and what a glorious thing it was to remember. Sally was curled up entwined in Larry's arms his face tucked in the crook of Larry's arm, long blue hair everywhere. Larry sighed relief out. He was sober without a hangover and had fallen asleep without weed.  Feelings bubbled up from his chest. Feelings of validation, mild confusion, but overall just enough anxiety to be threatening. Deep breaths in and out like he had practiced since he was a child.

"You okay?" Mumbled Sally's small voice

"I will be, dude. Just feeling… existential." Larry stared off into space twirling Sally's hair in his fingers slowly.

"About?" Sally asked peeking out from Larry's side. 

"I'm not even sure, dude. Just like, labels and stuff. What is this? What are we? Who am I? Am I good enough for this, whatever this is? What is good, really?" Larry postured.

"You're Larry Johnson. We are what we are. You're good enough for this, whatever we are. Good is relative." Sally yawned.

"I guess." Larry said shifting a little. "It's too early, can we smoke?" 

"Yeah, we can smoke." Sally sat up stretching and reaching to the ground for his mask.

The fall air hit Larry hard but it helped him wake up, it was terrible. The sun was up already but the street was still and seemed calm. Larry sat on the porch And Sally followed suit. "Fuck it's cold." Larry sighed and his breath came out in a small cloud. 

"Sit closer to me." Sally scooted closer to Larry as Larry lit a joint. 

"I should quit smoking cigarettes soon." Larry thought out loud.

"What, and lose all this?" Sally shivered. 

"Yeah, you're right. I'd totally miss coughing my lungs up everyday." Larry coughed smoke up.

Larry passed the joint to Sally but when Sally took it he just made a face. 

"What?" Larry asked.

"Nothing… I just haven't done this before." Sally said quietly.

"You haven't smoked before? You don't have to smoke if you don't want to." Larry said.

"I know, Mr. After-School-Special, I want to. I just… I don't know…" Sally trailed off looking up at Larry and the glancing away.

"Well you can't really do it wrong. And you might get thirsty or something but it's just weed. I mean push comes to shove we can just go back to bed. Plus, I'm here." Larry shrugged.

"Okay… yeah, I love drugs and drug use." Sally mumbled as he pulled from the joint.

Larry smiled as they passed back and forth until the joint was gone and they both were freezing cold. They returned inside and Larry put on a pot of coffee, desperate for any kind of energy. Sally sat down in the living room and stared off into space before saying, "I should go get groceries today. Ugh."

"Least favorite chore?" Larry asked.

"Yeah. It's like why do I have to eat? Paying for food? What the fuck." Sally pouted.

"You could just steal shit." Larry suggested.

"Yeah. I'd never get caught looking so normal like I do." Sally said gesturing to his mask.

"We could go together after work if you wanted." Larry offered.

"That would make things easier… for reaching shelves." Sally smiled.

"It's a date then." Larry smiled back.


	13. Endorsing J-I-M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Larry reunite at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simp for Lisa no shit talking.

The first snow happened while Larry was walking home after work. Winter had finally come and made Nockfell feel even more eerie than it already was. There was a fog rolling in as the snow slowly fell slowly a stillness in the air. The longer Larry stayed living in Nockfell the more he felt like the town was consuming him, taking his soul, and leaving him more and more of a shadow. 

He finally had a relationship beyond his own mother and he wasn't even sure that it was a real relationship yet. Another tie to the town he had lived in most his life; the town he'd probably die in. 

Lost in thought with his feet on autopilot he marched past the turn to his house and kept walking until he reached Addison Apartments. Lisa would be off work soon and Larry needed food and life advice.

He stepped down the long hallway of the basement and used his key to enter his old home. He breathed in the familiar smells and called out, “Mom?” Only to be greeted with silence. He wandered to the kitchen not hungry but not wanting to buy any more precious food than he had to. He pocketed a few things his mom wouldn’t miss. He noticed how quiet the whole building seemed to be from here. Every time he returned to Addison he was astounded how long he lasted living here in the first place; the oppressing feeling of the building loomed over him no matter what he did, like someone was watching over his shoulder until he left the property.

He went into his old empty room and looked at the space that was left behind. The room was mostly empty with just a few posters left behind but as Larry scanned the room he noticed something he had not left behind. A small suitcase laid in the corner of his old space that he didn’t recognize.

He approached it with caution scanning it with his eyes. In a scrawled handwriting on the side of the case it read, “J-I-M”. Without hesitation Larry flipped the case, unlatching it and pulling it open, knowing whatever was inside belonged to his long lost father, who had never once left Larry's’ mind. He rooted through the suitcase quickly finding clothing items similar to the ones packed up in his boxes he kept from his dad's past. T-shirts, socks, a well worn pair of jeans, and a few pictures of his parents together. They looked happy and young.

Larry frowned. Why would his mom have kept this a secret? She had thrown away anything Larry hadn't saved for his dad a long time ago.Larry knew that she had never forgiven him for leaving her. His eyes searched desperately but nothing in the suitcase seemed important enough for his mom to deem worthy of keeping.

"Lar-bear?" Lisa appeared in the doorway of Larry's old room. 

"I thought you threw everything away." Larry looked up at his mother his brain rattled and heart full of unexpected hurt.

"Larry, I thought I did too. After we moved you out I wanted to store some things in here and when I was going through storage I found this…" Lisa explained, "I wanted to throw it away but… I needed to look through it first and I just couldn't bring myself to…" She trailed off looking a little embarrassed.

Larry didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was expecting, maybe some long lost letter from his dad or a clue to where he'd gone or why? But that just wasn't reality. His dad was gone and wasn't coming back. He watched his mom turn away from him and heard her begin to cry. He stood quickly and rushed to her side.

"Ah, mom, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to bring this up… Shit, I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too, Lar-bear." Lisa hugged her son and they clung on to each other for a minute before Larry wiped his moms tears away. "I get so frustrated sometimes even just thinking… him." She spat the last word like a curse. "You deserved a father."

"I had you, mom. That's, like, all a kid could have asked for. You did your best and I love you.’ Lisa smiled at Larry and said she loved him too. She offered that they should go throw the case out together but neither one of them could stand to be the one to do it. Larry and Lisa cooked dinner together and set together just like Larry had never left.


	14. An Invitation of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no shit talking of Lisa will be tolerated here.

They had changed the subject off Jim Johnson quickly and eventually began to discuss how Larry’s living situation had been going. Larry was forthcoming with gossip of his roommates. Neil and Todd had taken to making little projects together. They had created an invention that rang a bell every time mail arrived, a toaster that was pretty much the opposite of a toaster, and they built computer entirely out of Game Boy Advances and a CRTV. 

“I always knew that Todd kid was smarter than his parents lead on. The Morrison's are sweet and were always nice to me but there was something about them that made me wonder if they really took care of Todd, you know?” Lisa pondered out loud.

“They're good people. They meant well. And Todd is a good dude. He has a life he's making for himself, a boyfriend who loves him, and you know he's wicked smart." Larry felt defensive for his friend knowing that despite his love for the Morrison's his mom was partially right. Todd's parents loved him but really they wanted his friendship when all Todd wanted was parental guidance.

"And how is Neil?" Lisa was genuinely curious.

"I think it's his last semester before graduation. There's been some talk of graduate school floating around, but nothing for certain yet." Larry looked up from his dinner and admired his mother.

"I wish you would think about going back to school, too." Lisa sighed.

"I know." Larry sighed back at his mom, his eyes looking back down at his half eaten plate. He knew he disappointed her when he got the job at the record store but he also knew college would waste both their time and money.

"And how is Sally?" Lisa changed the subject. 

"Sal is good." Larry said playing with the food on his plate nervously.

"That's it? Todd has grown into an independent man, Neil is thinking about his Master's degree, and Sally is good?" Lisa asked, Larry could feel her eyes on him. He raised his head up to see her smirking at him.

"What?" Larry said feeling embarrassed about his answer but not willing to give up more information. In the past few weeks Larry and Sally had spent an increasing amount of time together so much that Todd and Neil began inviting them on double dates. They flirted, kissed, and Larry had been very hesitant to discuss such things with his mother. If he told her then it was official.

"Nothing. You just talk about Todd and Neil, but when I ask about the mysterious Sally… you just kind of clam up. Do you two not get along?" Lisa asked.

"We get along just fine. In fact, we get along great, they are basically my best friend now. We've been doing everything together. It's kind of weird actually it's like we've known each other for years." Larry smiled a little to himself.

"So why don't you want to talk about them?" Lisa asked standing up and clearing her plate.

"We are talking about them right now." Larry said following her to the kitchen and washing his plate.

"If you say so." Lisa said with a knowing smile on her face. "Let me drive you home, it's getting so cold out."

"Thank you, mom." Larry offered.

"Don't mention it." Lisa smiled as she grabbed her keys and began to take her son to his home.

After Larry arrived home and he had sent his mom back home, Larry was exhausted. He headed towards his bedroom but before he could get there Todd stopped him in the living room, "This came for you today." Todd handed him a cream colored envelope.

Larry stared at it a moment before taking it from Todd's hand, "Thanks, dude."

Larry continued into his room where he tried to read the envelope but couldn't it looked like it had been rained on but was dry now; any writing on it had been smudged and there was no stamp on it at all. The parcel itself looked suspicious but the fact that anyone knew Larry's address to begin with was what really freaked him out. 

He opened the envelope only to find a small rectangle of paper inside, it was a business card. The front of the card read, 

"Kenneth Phelps Ministry,  Chapel Hill"

Larry flipped the card over and scrawled on the back of the card it said,

"WE NEED TO TALK"

Seriously, this guy again? Larry had seen the priest Phelps creeping around for weeks wherever Larry happened to be ever since their last meeting. Phelps hadn't offered any more rides or extended any more invitations to Sunday services. Larry assumed that Mr. Phelps had just been trying to "save" Larry for sometime now and hoped he'd just given up. This card proved otherwise.

Larry stared at the card almost in disbelief for a while before throwing it on top of his nightstand where it could be forgotten for a while. 

He opened a fresh bottle of cinnamon whiskey and he took a quick swig. He just wanted to pass out and sleep for the next year. At some point he really needed to find a new crutch to lean on, something healthy or at least something productive. Larry always thought he would be good at painting or some kinds of art and drawing but he had given up his art years ago when he left high school; he had no reason to continue to be good at art if it wasn’t going to be graded. If no one would notice, what was it worth?

Somewhere in his room he had his old paints and brushes stored away and he considered pulling them out. Just for old times sake. He riffled through his closet until he found his dad's old tackle box that he had left his old supplies in. Most of the supplies looked to be in working order, his paints and mostly dried out except for the black, white, and blue paints. He stared at the blue  paint tube as he drank and drank and drank.


	15. Are We Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light fluff.

Hungover and hungry Larry awoke on his only day off of work all week. He stretched his arms over his head and immediately his mind wandered onto Sally. Sally seemed flawed but perfect. They hadn't expressed to each other what they really were yet. Were they dating? Were they partners? Were they just flirty friends? Larry had been too nervous to ask and he thought Sally had been too nervous too. Larry could only think of Sally without his mask and how nervous Sally was taking it off every single time. How when they kissed Sally's lips were always soft. How the scars across Sally's face made him look cool as hell like a short little bad ass who could mess someone up. How pale looking Sally was against Larry's own complexion. Sally's laugh, the way they joked around, the way they could get deep with each other and it didn't change anything. 

There was no denying it Larry had it bad. He let the thought of staying in bed all day pass through his mind but he needed to smoke. He painstakingly rolled his own joint and as he did so he noticed the mess he left behind the night before. 

His paint pallet was still drying as he looked over what he had made. There was a painting of Sally laying on Larry's bed, or at least Larry was pretty sure that's what the painting was showing. There were gray lines through the whole painting like it was raining on the canvas. Art was interpretative but this was a stretch for Larry; he was very rusty.

He didn't hate what he had made but it certainly didn't do his crush justice. He threw whatever clothes were within arms length on and headed out to the kitchen. He poured day old cold coffee into a slightly dirty mug. Truly the breakfast of champions was served.

Larry stepped out to his porch to smoke. By now Neil, Todd, and Sal all knew Larry smoked on the porch and they didn't seem to mind much. They seemed to make their ways out to talk to him no matter how cold it was outside. They all had their small little moments together as roommates or as friends. Sometimes Sally would come out and smoke with Larry and they'd go over their days or talk about dumb shit they both liked. 

But when he was alone he got all of his important thinking done. He'd stare out at the street and watch his small town move by him. People going to work, walking their dogs, moving along with their lives while Larry sat so still and just was stuck there until his cigarette or joint was done. There was so much he needed to do in life but he knew as long as he was here in Nockfell he wouldn't do any of it.

His stomach growled and he desperately needed to take a shower. He flicked his roach over the side of the porch and headed inside to get some real breakfast.

He used Todd's fancy home made taster to make some stale bread into fresh toast. He choked down the slices and had gone and grabbed a towel from his room and headed toward the bathroom. As he approached the door Sally appeared at the end of the hall, "Hey, Lar?"

"Hey, dude." Larry said, turning to greet Sally. 

"What a coincidence." Sally said lifting up his own towel to show Larry. 

"Oh, is the shower upstairs occupied?" Larry asked confused as to why Sally would come down to this bathroom when there was one next to Sally's room. 

"Nah… I just like this one better." Sally said to Larry.

"Well, you go ahead, I have all day, man." Larry smiled offering up the shower he desperately wanted.

"Let's compromise." Sally said walking up the hall and taking Larry's hand and leading them both into the bathroom.

"Is this me?" Sally lifted up Larry's small canvas, studying it after their shower had ended. 

"Oh… dude… that's just uh… well that is you. But it's just a rough sketch. Just a doodle." Larry said quickly. 

"It's really nice, way nicer than just a doodle. You and Ash should draw together sometime. She'd love this. It's so dreamy and trippy… like you." Sally said, still staring at each line.

"Yeah… I'd like that. I'm gonna try to get back into art, I think." Larry said growing more uncomfortable the longer Sally admired the work.

"You should. You really have a talent. I didn't know you could paint like this. It's amazing." Sally gushed.

"I used to. High school, you know? That's kinda how I got through it. The only class I was good at." Larry said fondly remembering paint pots, pencil shavings, and the smell of clay and acrylic.

"I can see it. Thanks for choosing me to paint." Sally blushed under his mask.

"Sometimes now… you're all I can think about." Larry blurted. Larry's face began to grow pink as well. He was embarrassed but it was the truth and the truth needed to be said. He crossed the room to meet Sally's eyes which had moved steadily up from the painting.  "Sally, I've just got to tell you I don't know what we are but I'm glad we're whatever this is. I think you're the coolest person I know." Larry said hoping for reciprication.

"You're the coolest person I know!" Sally retorted.

"Thank you, man. I just need to know, what are we? I mean, what is this, you know? We hang out, we know each other's secrets, and we kiss… and stuff. But when you think of me, am I your... boyfriend? Your best friend? Your roommate?" Larry asked Sally searching his face for any sign behind his mask.

Sally smiled and took Larry's hands and said, "What do you want us to be?"

"That's cheating, dude, I asked you first!" Larry pouted. Their fingers laced together and Larry looked down at Sally and sighed.

"We are obviously friends. But this closeness we have isn't a normal friendship. I would think at this point we're more than that." Sally said moving Larry's hands up to the back of Sally's head to his mask. Larry starred at Sally sure of what Sally wanted him to do. Larry unhooked Sally's mask slowly and with much hesitation. He gently set the mask down by his painting of Sally. 

"I am comfortable enough to do this." Sally continued gesturing to his own morphed face. 

"I know, dude. And I'm grateful. You have no idea. But that doesn't answer my question." Larry raised his hand from hand and up to Sally's cheek. Larry lightly rubbed his thumb over Sally's brought skin. "What are we, Sallyface?" 


	16. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cis people and Labels

"Do we need a label?" Sally asked shrugging his shoulders.

"No… I guess not but I'd kinda like one, if there is one." Larry said returning Sally's shrug, "Like you and Ashley."

"Me and Ash?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, dude, you're kinda like partners or friends with benefits or whatever you guys call it. I want that, too." Larry swayed nervously.

"Okay." Sally accepted.

"Okay? That's it?" Larry asked shocked by Sally's lackadaisical tone.

"Yup, that's it if you want it to be. We don't need to complicate things at this point. We've known each other for a little while now but not really long enough for me to call you… anything else. I'm happy and that's enough for me, is that enough for you?." Sally said letting go of Larry's hand. 

"I think so. I don’t mean to rush things, I just need to know where we stand, I guess. Like, what do I tell my mom, dude?" Larry thought out loud. 

Sally thought for a moment before saying, “You can tell them you’re seeing someone, but you’re not exclusive, which is true. You can tell them I’m your friend and we are dating, those things aren’t mutually exclusive. You can tell them I’m dating Ash, you’re dating me, and Ash is dating whoever they want. You can date me, you can date others. I don’t get jealous, I just ask for transparency. “

“Like transparency, how?” Larry asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Like, let’s say you started having sex with Maple-” Sally started but Larry interrupted, “I would not have sex with Maple, man.” He snorted.

“For example, dude. If you did I’d want to know about it, not, like in detail or anything, but just like, a heads up, you know? Like, for safety's sake. Or even if you just thought you might hook up with someone, I’d wanna know, you know? I wouldn’t tell Ash unless you’re cool with that.”

“Sal, we’re not even-”

“I know… but we will, right? And when we do I’ll tell Ash. They tell me when they hook up with other people, again nothing graphic, just that it happened. We’re all adults here.”

“Yeah, I’m begrudgingly an adult.” Larry sighed.

“Same, man, same.” Sally sat down on the side of Larry’s bed.

They both fell silent for a minute before Sally patted the bed gesturing for Larry to join him. Larry hesitantly came forward and did as instructed. The quiet in the room lingered on for too long neither one of them looking at the other.

Larry kept his eyes up on his ceiling as he asked, “Sal?” 

“Yeah, Lar?” Sally filled the silence briefly.

“Can I paint you sometime?” Larry asked.

Instead of answering Sally stood up off the bed and proceeded to put his mask back on. He walked toward the door but before he left he winked at Larry and said, “Only if you’re naked too.”


	17. He's Got It Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Larry have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I promise I am still working on this one.

Mundane parts of Larry's day were filled with daydreaming of Sally, to the point where he was sure it wasn’t healthy. What were they doing? Who were they with? When would they have time for each other again? Getting lost in hypothetical situations in his mind was the new daily coping mechanism. Bored at work? Imagine camping with Sally. Long walk home? Imagine being in a mosh pit with Sally. Thinking of his dad abandoning him? Nah, think of riding roller coasters, cooking, being stranded on a deserted island, anything, as long as it was with Sally.

Larry would be the first to admit it but Todd and Neil had noticed it too. As time went on it was clear to them they weren't the only couple living in the house. Neil was the first to bring it up one evening while Sally was still away at school, "Tell me something, Larry?"

"What's that?" Larry asked looking up from his zine.

"Todd has been asking me what's going on with you and Sally but he's been on a twenty four hour studying quarantine. I told him I'd ask." Neil said plainly, always getting straight to the point.

"Man, we had this long conversation about it but honestly maybe you should ask Sal… they can explain it better than I can." Larry gave away.

"But, there is something?" Neil asked.

"Yeah. There is for sure something. Like, dude, I couldn't even tell ya, I got it bad." Larry admitted to his friend.

"Man, Todd called it." Neil smiled.

"Yeah, Todd sees right through me." Larry smiled back.

"He's talented like that." Neil chuckled. Neil shifted toward Larry and crossed his legs.

"What, dude?" Larry asked, shifting his attention completely to Neil.

"I have another question, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Neil started.

"Is there a right way?" Larry asked quizzically.

"I guess not." Neil said with a little nervousness to his tone.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter if you ask me then." Larry said plainly.

"Todd noticed you taking extra bags and stuff out to the trash. I didn't want to push it but we both just wanted to tell you if there's shit you need to talk about or anything we can do let us know." 

"Oh. Shit, dude. I'm sorry. It's not-" Larry started but Neil said just as quick, "No need to explain, really. We just want you to be okay."

"Thanks, man." Larry stared down at his lap. 

"You're welcome. Now, I've got to try to coax Todd away from his work for a little bit. I'll see you tomorrow?" Neil said standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be around." Larry told Neil as Neil made his way upstairs toward his room.

Larry was mad at himself. At first he was mad that he'd been caught but then he was mad that he'd drank so much to begin with. He always had known that he drank too much but he couldn't help himself sometimes. 

He drank to fall asleep. He drank to help wake up. He drank to have fun. He drank sometimes for no reason at all other than because that was what he did. 

Neil was kind to be concerned and Larry knew he needed to quit drinking. He got up from the living room couch and headed back to his room sure when he got there he would throw out every ounce of what was holding him back. He was wrong.


	18. Don't Drink and Drive

The glow of street lights illuminated Larry's bed. Larry stared at his bed from the floor where he laid. He didn’t deserve the comfort his bed usually provided, he thought. He held a bottle in one hand and in the other he played with a tube of paint. His mind stayed as busy as his hands his own ideas overwhelmed him. Larry had been trying to paint something all evening. He became discouraged and convinced himself that he needed to be drinking to create anything of substance. This had become his nightly routine. The first time he had done this he had created something he had been quite proud of and couldn’t seem to recreate that feeling of inspiration again.

“Fuck.” Larry said starring up at his ceiling. He could think of nothing but his painting of Sally; the work all others would be compared to. Larry needed inspiration and he knew he couldn’t get it by staring at the ceiling all night. He also knew that try as he might his brain wasn't going to rest until he drew something he could be satisfied with.

He stood up off the ground and swayed as the room swirled for a moment around him. Larry made his way out of his room, down the hall, into the living room, up the stairs, past Neil and Todd's bedroom, and finally stood in Sally's doorway.

Sally always kept their bedroom door open somewhat. Larry never understood why but he always thought maybe it was for moments like this. Perhaps a silent but understood invitation, Larry thought leaning on Sally's bedroom door frame staring into the darkness of Sally's room. 

Sally was fast asleep with his mask off in his bed. Larry thought he looked peaceful like maybe he was having a good dream. Larry was envious and wanted to sleep as peacefully as Sally appeared but he knew he had a mission to gain inspiration. 

He felt bad for entering Sally's room without his permission but only for a moment. When that moment passed Larry walked deeper into the room and sat next to Sally's bed and tried not to stare at his face. He laid out on Sally's floor staring at Sally's ceiling and thought about the Challenger.

Sally would have been only twelve when the Space Shuttle Challenger broke apart 73 seconds into its flight, killing all seven crew members aboard. Larry saw it in school when he was thirteen years old. It was the scariest thing he could remember. He remembered being fond of space and the idea of being an astronaut himself until he saw the shuttle quickly making its way in pieces back to Earth.

Larry wondered what the scariest thing Sally had seen was. They had talked of Sally's mothers death and how Sally had gotten his prosthetic. Larry guessed that that might be it but he knew Sally had seen a lot. Larry wished he could have been there, he could go back in time and make sure Sally was nowhere near where he got hurt. He wished he and Sally had met each other when they were kids. They could have been best friends. They could have protected each other, defended each other, and maybe they'd be different people. Maybe Larry would be better.

Larry woke with a start not recognizing where he was at. The room was dark and as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he realized his back hurt and was stiff. He knew where he was because he could smell Sally's perfume on the blanket that had been draped over him during the night. Larry's eyes slowly traveled up Sally's bed and saw his small frame still sleeping soundly. He was breathing slowly, his blue hair peeking out from the top of his comforter.

Larry breathed in Sally's smell and held it for a moment not wanting to forget it. It was sandalwood, jasmine, and had a musky base note to it. It was like men's cologne but women's shampoo. The perfect combination of something that didn't have to be perfect. His heart beat a little faster, his toes curled a little, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander a little. 

Larry imagined he had woken up next to Sally, not an irregular occurrence, but a cherished one nonetheless. He could feel Sally's fragile feeling frame against his own. Sally was small but was like a heater on the Sun when they were tucked in together. Larry didn't mind as long as he could hold onto the feeling of Sal in his arms long after Sal had gone. 

Everything was going so well for Larry's relationship but sometimes he felt like it was all very one sided. He knew his living situation was temporary until Todd and Neil graduated and presumably got into their respective fields. He was worried when he asked if the relationship would continue after they weren't living together the answer would be no. He didn't want to think that was true. He'd just hold onto the time he had with Sally while he had it.  Larry sat up and scooted over to Sally's bed where his friend was sleeping. 

"Hey. Sally. Hey. Are you awake?" Larry whispered.

"Floor… Larry?" Sally muttered back.

"Yeah. Floor-Larry. That's me." Larry said brushing Sally's hair back.

"Climb up, tall one." Sally murmured, making room for Larry on the bed without opening his eyes.

Larry did as Sally requested happily. He quickly climbed his way up into the bed and tucked himself in. 

"I was thinking about you." Larry whispered.

"I can tell," Sally murmured back, slowly waking up and rolling to face Larry. "Tell me something?"

"Yes, dear?" Larry pulled Sally closer.

"How did you grow such long legs?"

"I dunno. Was just born with 'em I guess."

"No way. I've seen your mom. There is no way you were born with these." Sally smiled rubbing the top of Larry's knees. 

"Abuela made me eat vegetables. She said they'd make me strong. I don't think they helped that much though." Larry said trying to flex what muscle he had as Sally tickled up his leg.

"She was definitely right," Sally shifted their eyes up to Larry and tugged lightly on his waist band. "Is this okay?" 

Larry blushed, he was never more certain that it was okay.


	19. The Matrix is Homoerotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said what I said.

"You know, I've never…" Larry sputtered, pushing Sally's lips off his just for a moment.

"I know, Lar. But I want you to trust me with this. I want us to finally be together… like really this time."

"Oh. I mean I want that too. I'm just nervous." Larry shifted under Sally's weight. He wanted nothing more than to please Sally but every time they tried to do the wang-dang atomic tango Larry was too afraid to go all the way. He didn't want to hurt Sally and wasn't too fond of the idea of letting Sally have their way with him either. 

"We can go slow. Tell me what you want. What you don't want." Sally twirled Larry's long hair in between their fingers. 

Larry felt his hands begin to shake as nervousness took over him, "I don't know what I want… exactly."

Sally took Larry's hands and said, "Show me something you want me to do to you." 

With great hesitation Larry led Sally's hands down his own body. Sally wiggled with excitement, "Oh, I can do that for sure!"

"I know you CAN do it. But I just-" Larry was cut off quickly.

"Hush. Just let me!" Sally giggled trying his best to make Larry comfortable. 

Larry leaned back to let Sally take control. They'd both be better off with Sally leading the way. Larry's whole body was rigid and he felt like he was messing everything up. He finally had Sally all to himself and his brain couldn't help but be miles away. 

"You okay, dude? Is this not working for you?" Sally furrowed their brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. I just feel so… far away? Like I'm not even me or something?" Larry sighed heavily upset at himself. "Can I just go down on you or something?"

"If that's what you want to do, dude. I'm not gonna complain." Sally shrugged his small frame moving to the side.

"Sweet." Larry traded spaces with Sally. 

"You sure you are okay?" Sally questioned.

"I mean I think so. Just nervous. Wanna make you happy and feel good. You deserve that." Larry said quietly ready to give Sally the sloppy throat gloppy.

" Wait. You know you deserve that too, right?" Sally asked, genuinely concerned. 

Larry paused, unsure of his answer. His silence seemed to bother Sally more than it bothered Larry.

"Lar… you deserve to feel good. Is that why you never…?"

"No! No one has wanted me... like that before. I just never thought about it before!" Larry said defensively.

"You've never thought about sex before?"

"Well… no. I think about sex all the time. Like… all the time, dude. But not like this. I think about sex like… porno I guess? Not like all sweet and cute and certainly not…"

"Gay?" Sally's eyebrows arched knowingly.

"Well… I didn't even know I was gay until recently! In movies and… stuff it's always men and women. I have nothing to compare this to. You know? I've been talking to Neil, trying to get advice but you know how that is, man." Larry sputtered out quickly. 

"Lar this is like the movies but better because it's real. And while I'm sure Neil is thrilled to give you sex advice we can just talk through this. There is no need to be so nervous. I can lead you through this." Sally reassured Larry.

"Maybe… next time? For now can we just like, cuddle and makeout? That's, like, way less pressure." Larry asked.

"Whatever you want, Larbear. I just want you to be happy. Maybe we could watch something gay together?" Sally offered.

"Matrix, again?"

"It's homoerotic, I'm telling you!"

"Okay."

"Okay."


	20. A Pathetic Ass Fucking Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally some smoochin'.

The record store was slow all day long and Larry had run out of floor to sweep. He put on a record he thought Sally would've liked. All his coworkers had gone home early; there was no point to having a bunch of people around when they couldn't break even on that day. Larry didn't mind being by himself at the store. He could put on any music he wanted to, dance around, eat snacks on the clock, and most importantly he could step out for smoke breaks whenever he wanted.

When he decided to step out one last time before closing time he was met with an unwelcome familiar face. He hadn't even pulled out his lighter when Travis Phelps appeared from around the corner of the store. He stormed at Larry fury in his eyes. 

"What the Fuck, Phelps?" Larry growled at his childhood bully.

Without a word Travis shoved Larry as hard as he could back toward the entrance door. Larry was strong but had been caught off guard and his balance thrown off enough he had been easily moved. Travis grabbed Larry and pushed him through the door tossing him like the twink he was.

"What the Fuck, Travis? What the hell do you want?!" Larry yelled in confusion as Travis locked the door behind him.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut the fuck up Larry. Is there anyone else here?" Travis sputtered, his eyes wildly searching the store. Travis closed the blinds and flipped the open sign over so it read "Closed" on the outside. Larry didn't know what to say or what to do.

"You've fucked up, Johnson. I don't know what the fuck you've done but you've pissed off the wrong people." Travis ranted at Larry close enough to hit him. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, man. What the hell?" Larry backed up not wanting to have to fight his way out 

"I. Told. You. Stay. Away. From. My. Dad." Travis said through gritted teeth.

"I haven't been anywhere near your fucking pathetic ass dad! I don't go to fucked up Phelps Ministry! I never have! It's your fucking pervert creeper dad that keeps following ME!" Larry spat at Travis.

Like a magnet with just a moment of hesitation Travis rushed to Larry pushing him up against the wall of his work. Travis had Larry pinned a passionate kiss on Larry's lips.

Larry's whole body was tense and then melted into Travis's body. His mind raced but before he had time to think Travis had one hand on Larry's throat.

"Don't say anything."Travis growled in Larry's ear almost eye to eye. Travis used his other hand to undo Larry jeans and Larry whimpered involuntarily as he did so. Both of Travis's hands tightened and he growled in Larry's ear, "You like that? Haven't changed at all have you? Still the big bitch you've always been." Travis smirked smugly. Larry could feel Travis's erection pressed hard onto his leg. Travis already had his hand gently stroking Larry through his boxer briefs. Larry was light headed and confused but so turned on he couldn't fully think, he just nodded his head every time Travis spoke.

"Why are you such a pussy, huh?" Travis's eyes sparkled loving the power he held over Larry and Larry just nodded. Larry's eyes grew wide as Travis let go of his neck and dropped down to his knees pulling Larry's boxer briefs down with him. Larry gasped for air and his legs shook slightly as Travis began to gently suck on his dick. Travis grabbed Larry's ass and dug his fingernails into Larry's skin making him gasp.

Larry had never been with someone so rough before and he couldn't believe it was actually turning him on. The realization that he was also having sex at work and getting away with it also fed his imagination. His boss could walk in. He could lose his job he actually really needed and for whatever reason that really turned him on.

Larry could hear Travis gagging occasionally trying his best not to moan too loudly. He closed his eyes but then had to open them as something in him made him realize what was going on.

"Travis…?" Larry pulled on Travis's hands that came loose. Larry wasn't ready for Travis to interlace fingers with him but that's what he did, squeezing Larry's hand. It wasn't a painful squeeze but more of a sign of pleasure that surprised Larry. 

"Travis we have to stop." Larry breathed out squeezing Travis's hand back hoping to draw his attention. 

Travis stopped to look up at Larry, "What's wrong, Johnson? Someone coming?"

Larry pulled up his pants quickly offering his hand to Travis, "No one is coming, I just can't… You called me a faggot for like… 4 years? You literally fought me in grade 11? Told me I'd burn in Hell. I just don't get where this is coming from. You're trying to fuck me at my job? Dude. What the fuck?"

Travis stood up with Larry's help and said, "You're right, Larry."

"Travis?"

"You're right, let's get out of here. I've got a place no one knows I'm there. I promise. I will explain everything. I just got carried away when you called my father..."

"A pathetic ass fucking creeper?" Larry asked, smirking at himself.

Travis smiled for the first time and interlaced his fingers with Larry again and began to lead Larry out the door, Larry locking it behind them.


	21. A Title Fight

Larry tried to sneak in the front door as quickly and quietly as he could. But, of course, a legion of gays were waiting on his arrival. He heard them just as much as they heard him.

Neil came and found Larry who had barely made it into the house, "Are you okay? You never came back from work last night." 

"I.. uh… went to my moms and just ended up staying there. Sorry, dude, I didn't mean to worry you." Larry lied.

"Oh. Is  _ she  _ okay?" Todd snorted from the living room couch obviously not falling for it.

"She's just been working really hard lately. Thought I'd cook her dinner." Larry dug the hole.

"What did you cook for  _ her? _ " Todd asked quizzically.

"Todd." Neil quipped with a warning in his voice.

"Neil." Todd challenged back.

Larry moved quickly through the house knowing that he'd already been caught in a lie without even being caught yet. He passed through the living room and without making eye contact he told Todd, "Tacos."

"Tacos he says! Tacos! Can you believe that?" Todd seemed bewildered glaring at Neil.

"Todd!" Neil glared at Todd right back.

Larry couldn't hear what they said after that he had fled into his bedroom. He gathered a new outfit, a new bottle of whiskey, and headed for the shower, his unfinished painting staring at him as he left.

"Oh and now he is showering! Showering, Neil!"

"He is allowed to shower, hon. You are reading too much into this."

"Am I? Or are you  _ choosing  _ to ignore-" Larry heard Todd start but he quickly locked himself into the bathroom.

He turned the water on as hot as he could possibly stand and leaned his forehead on the wall of the tub. He opened his new whiskey and sat in the tub with the water pouring over him. His body ached but the water felt good. 

Larry wanted nothing more than to not have to talk to Sally and he knew he was going to need liquid courage to tell him yesterday's events… and this morning's. He didn't know what he was going to say other than he promised to be truthful about his partners.

"Todd said you wanted to talk to me? Are you okay?" Sally said entering Larry's room. 

Larry swiveled from his painting and had basically drunk his way to bravery feeling this would be the end of his relationship. 

"Well… I didn't come home last night." Larry placed his brush down and met Sally's gaze. Sally entered the room and shut the door behind him, "Todd mentioned that."

"I slept with someone." Larry sighed.

Sally paused before calmly saying, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"You're not mad?"

"I'm confused, mostly." Sally plainly stated.

"I understand… I'm sorry." Larry couldn't bring his eyes to meet Sally's own perfect blues.

"Don't be sorry. I told you this was a casual thing. I told you to tell me about your partners and you are… I guess I just thought you wanted to be with me?" Sally queried.

"I do! I do want to be with you! I didn't plan on sleeping with anyone. It just happened." Larry answered

making sure he looked up to face Sally.

"Did you use protection?" 

"Well, yes and no. Not at first… but then we did when we got to his place." Larry sighed. 

Even though Sally seemed generally okay with the situation they still wore a frozen under their mask and sighed, “I asked you to tell me before.. If we were going to… I just don’t understand. I thought you wanted to be with me… first?”

“I didn’t plan this.”

“Clearly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I am.”

“Larry.”

“Sally. I am so sorry.” Larry was exhausted. He hated what he had done but didn’t regret it either: he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

“I know. You should get tested.” Sally said standing up in a hurry.

“Jesus, Sal? Don’t be mad at me, please. I didn’t mean to ruin this-”Larry started but he couldn’t finish before Sally began to walk out the door.

“Some things just aren’t that simple. I’m not mad Lar, but that’s not how this works and I’m going to need time. All I wanted was transparency from you and you couldn’t ever give me a heads up? Like who even...”

“Like who would even want to fuck me, right?” Larry grew upset at the beginning of an accusation.

“No.” Sally held the doorknob in their hand, not facing Larry at all.

“Go on, that’s what you’re going to say, right? That no one would stoop so LOW as to FUCK me, right?”

“That’s NOT what I said, Larry.”

“No, but that’s what you meant, isn't it, Sally?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too, get out of my fucking room, Sallyface.”

“No problem.” Sally opened the bedroom door and only hesitated slightly before heading to their own bed for the night. 

Larry held his head in his hands as he shook thinking of Travis, knowing that he needed nothing more than a drink and a good night of black out sleep.

Tapping woke Larry up. It was still dark outside but across the room from his bed a shadow was tapping on his window. The shadow scared Larry at first but he knew what it was. He hopped up and opened his curtains, pulled up the shades, and smiled at the waiting Travis. Travis did not smile in return. Travis not smiling was not that unusual but when Larry lifted the window up he knew something was wrong. 

“Travis? What are you doing here?” Larry whispered.

“Can I come in?” Travis asked, already pushing himself up and over the window.

“Uh… sure?” Larry replied, helping him climb in.

Larry and Travis sat silently in the dark trying to adjust to the light but it was still too dark to see much. Larry led Travis over to sit down and waited but Travis sat in silence.

“Are you okay? Is this a booty call or something?” Larry posed but Travis only frowned.

“No. I messed up. Larry, you’re in danger and I’ve just made everything worse.”


	22. This Ain't A Redemption Arc

There was something primal in the foggy night air that kept Larry on his toes. Every sound was menacing and every shadow was a threat. The only sounds came from Travis and Larry’s own shoes quickly tapping over the pavement. They had made their way to a part of town Larry was all too familiar with.

“Dude, what are we doing here? I can’t go in there.” Larry whispered realizing where Travis had been leading him.

“You’ll understand everything soon enough. Come on, trust me.” Travis whispered back at Larry. Larry hesitated for a moment not wanting to break into Addison Apartments where he had lived for so long and almost everyone he knew also lived. He would be so easily recognizable to everyone there.

“You know I used to live here, right? We don’t have to break in.” Larry mumbled. 

"We have to break into the right part of the building.” Travis returned glancing over his shoulder at Larry briefly.

“Everyone knows me here… if it wasn’t night time almost anyone would let me into their apartment. I’d just have to ask?” 

“We aren’t going into anyone's home, genius.” Travis snipped in a low growl. 

Larry sighed and grabbed Travis’s hand stopping them both in their tracks, “I need to know what we are doing. I need to know how I am in danger. This is getting ridiculous, man. I don’t want to have to break in somewhere where we are guaranteed to get caught by my own mother.”

'Scared?” posed Travis.

"Uh, yeah kind of? Are you not?” Larry held eye contact with Travis for as long as he could but there was a mischievous glint behind Travis dark eyes. 

"Yes," Travis smiled nervously, "I'm very scared."

Travis continued around the side of the building with Larry closed behind him seemingly unshaken. The air was still and they pushed through it together.

"Here. Look." Travis pointing at the ground. It was a cellar door Larry was very familiar with.

"What about it?" Larry snorted knowing it led to the basement where he once lived.

Without a word Travis produced a key to the padlock on the cellar door. He opened the lock and as quietly as he could opened the cellar door. He held out his hand and Larry took hold of it and followed him into the darkness of the basement.

"What are we doing?" Larry whispered but there came no response. The steps were dark but Larry was barely able to see anything but he could see the outline of Travis holding a finger up to his lips. He moved his finger from his lips and pointed it down the stairs where a low glowing light dimly lit the bottom of the stairs. 

All was silent when both of the men reached the bottom of the steps. They were nowhere Larry recognized, which scared him greatly.

“Do you hear anything?” Travis whispered.

Larry listened very closely but couldn’t hear anything. He could only see a few feet in front of him. The floor was dirt and walls around him were made of crumbling plaster. He hesitated for a long time hoping he would hear something- anything- that could be an excuse to turn around and run from the creepy subbasement.

“No. I don’t hear anything.” Larry begrudgingly answered.

“Good.” Travis crept closer toward the light and pulled Larry with him.

The dim light was coming from a candelabra at the end of a long hall; as they approached the light the scarier the building became. What appeared to be a metal gate separated one side of the large room from the other.

“This isn’t real.” Larry said to himself.

“It’s really real.” Travis said back assuring himself and Larry.

“Listen, I lived in this building for over a decade and I never knew this was here. How did you find this?” Larry pondered squinting beyond the gate.

“Well… I… My dad brought me down here when I was little.” Travis said grimly starring beyond the gate as well.

“Dude. Who would bring a kid down here?” Larry shivered as cold air surrounded them.

“Well, technically he brought me down over there.” Travis said pointing to the dark beyond.

“So… what’s over there, exactly?” Larry said feeling like a heavy weight was washing over him.

“Larry, I’m going to tell you but it’s all going to sound crazy, okay? But you’ve got to just let me say what I need to say.”

“Okay.” Larry was skeptical.

Travis shifted and gestured for Larry’s backpack to which Larry unzipped the bag for him. Travis took out the booze that had been previously stored inside and took several long chugs before handing the bottle back to Larry.

“My mom died when I was a little kid. I don’t remember much about her but I do remember when she was around I wasn’t allowed to go into the church basement with my dad. I was a curious kid. I didn’t like following rules, I guess. But she kept me safe from the church. Once she was gone my dad would take me to church every day. He knew I wasn’t normal. He knew I was something he wouldn’t be able to hide forever. He was ashamed of me and let me know it. My dad would always tell me if I didn’t do what he wanted I’d go to Hell but eventually I wasn’t scared of Hell anymore.

The first time he took me into the basement of the church I was nine. I don’t even remember why I was being punished. The only thing I remember was the robes. He would lock me in a cell and then these people in long robes with hoods would be the only ones I would see for days.

W-when I turned twelve the church goers would…” Travis wavered a little before returning his thought. “Sometimes they would make me… do things I didn't have a choice.”

“Travis… I had no idea. I’m so-”

“Don’t. Just let me finish.” Travis interjected quickly pulling himself together. “By the time I was in high school I realized that I was in a cult, basically and my dad was calling all the shots. Anyone who stepped foot into Phelps Ministry seemed to be caught in his web. I didn’t understand all these seemingly nice people walked in naively and by the time they walked out it was like they were under some kind of spell. Normal people don’t just go to church and join a cult in one evening.”

“Catholics, am I right?” Larry tried to lighten the mood.

“Right. But, Catholics have been trained for thousands of years to believe in what they believe in. This was unusually fast like one day you’d walk in and the next day you’d be eating out of my fathers dumb hands. It was like a moth to a light. No questions, just obedience.” Travis sighed deeply, tears still forming in his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Larry came closer to Travis but didn’t want to smother him.

“When he realized that I had feelings for other boys he doubled down on my punishments and had more support than ever before. I knew I had to get out of this town, I had to run away: he had too much control here. But before I left I found something that I thought wasn’t really important but the more and more I looked into I knew it was something… otherworldly.” Travis trailed off.

“Otherworldly?” Larry repeated back to Travis.

“This is where things get really weird. Larry, there are secrets about my dad but...”

“What?”

“There are secrets about your dad, too.”


	23. You Were Watching?

As soon as Sally left the bedroom Larry locked the door behind him. He leaned his body against the door, sighing deeply.

"Did you have to take so long?" A mocking tone came from the closet door.

"Fuck. Dude. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Unbelievable. I can't believe Sal Fisher wants to have sex with you, of all people."

"Excuse me, YOU had sex with this person, dude." Larry snorted.

"It was hot." Travis said climbing his way out of the closet. 

"You were watching… that whole time?" Larry sputtered.

“How was I not supposed to? I was trapped!” Travis tried to defend himself.

“Oh my god, I can’t mess this up again. This is fucked up for real, man.” Larry quipped back.

Travis shifted uncomfortably in the silence of the darkened room he tried to stare at the paintings leaning around Larry’s room. “Do you love him?” Travis whispered.

“Dude.We’re still getting to know each other.”

“You and him, or you and I?”

“Yes, dude. Sal knows about what happened between us and they literally just forgave me-”

“I’ll say he did.” Travis quietly snorted.

“Dude! Come on. Let’s get out of here. Don’t you have something you wanted to tell me? Some fake grave danger that awaits us all or something?” Larry tried to redirect Travis.

Travis became quiet and somber, moving through the darkness, “Technically, yes, we should go but this kind of complicates things. See, I knew that you lived here but I didn’t know you lived here with your  _ boyfriend _ .”

“Sal isn’t my-” Larry started.

“Don’t. Don’t say that. It’s okay.” Travis was curt. 

Larry moved through the dark and searched around until he found a bottle with some alcohol still in it. He uncapped the bottle and tried not to smell it before he took a swig. He gestured the bottle toward Travis forgetting that there was hardly any light but Travis knew exactly what it was. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Travis squinted in Larry’s direction gesturing right back.

“No, I am not kidding. Jesus Christ, I need a smoke, too. I'll bring this with me if we are going anywhere.” Larry took another swig and pulled his stash from under his bed.

“Oh, for fucks sake Larry, we can’t go around town with an open container and whatever substances you feel like doing at the time.”

“Why not? We aren’t going to traipse around town waving it around. I’m discreet; basically a professional weed smoker. Sounds like we’re going to need it wherever we’re going anyway. Where are we going anyway?” Larry shoved his bottle and baggie into his backpack.

“How does a little breaking and entering sound?” Travis posed.

“Metal as fuck.” Larry shrugged.

“I hope so.” Travis shrugged back as they both headed into the night out of Larry’s window and into the town they grew up in.


	24. And I Did It Anyway

“My dad? I don’t even know my dad.” Larry scoffed. He had only the faintest memories of his father now and didn’t understand them clearly.

“I know. You just have to stick with me, okay?” Travis cleared his throat before starting again and pulled a book out of his backpack. “Your dad and my dad kind of knew each other. I found this in my dad's stuff.” 

“What is this?” Larry reached for the book but when he took hold of it Travis didn’t let go right away.

“You have to understand… I didn’t know what this was until I put all the pieces together. It belonged to your father. It’s the diary of Jim Johnson.” Travis said, still not letting go of the small book.

“Travis. Let it go. I need to read this.” Larry begged.

“I know, but just remember that what you’re about to read is… Well, just take it for what it is.” Travis let go but still seemed hesitant.

Larry furiously skimmed each page but the more he read the more confused he became. Travis sighed in the dimly lit corridor. Larry turned on his heel and headed for the light of day back at the top of the steps.

“Hey, wait!” Travis called to the retreating Larry. 

"I can't! I don't know who I am anymore. I have to go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"Anywhere but here! I have to leave! I have to destroy this, man! Forget about this forever!"

"No! Larry wait! You don't understand."

Larry panicked. He moved up through the apartment's dark hidden corridors and as he did he moved through the stages of grief he didn’t know he was going through.

This couldn't be real and even if it was real it couldn’t be happening to him. How could his father have left him behind to run away from his problems? 

He didn’t know where to go but he couldn’t stop moving. He couldn’t show his mother, she could never know about this. What did it all mean?

Travis’s father had run Larry’s father out of town or possibly off the planet? Did this mean that Larry wasn’t all human? 

"Larry!" Travis caught up with Larry as he began to sway. "Larry, are you okay? Larry?"

Larry could hear Travis but could only shake his head back and forth as he was sure he would collapse on the ground. Larry could feel Travis putting his arm over his shoulder bearing some of Larry's weight for him. Travis guided Larry away from Addison Apartments toward the motel where Travis was staying.

Larry blindly walked wherever Travis took him, numbly following along through the dark morning fog. He was aware of his surroundings but somehow also not in his own head anymore. He only realized where they had been going when they finally got there.

"I don't understand."

"I know."

"What am I?"

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry. I mean… it seems like you’re all human." Travis sighed.

Larry sat on the motel bed, his breathing quick and his world still spinning, “Seems like?”

“Yeah, you know, when we…” Travis led but couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“I know what you meant. Jesus. Fuck, dude.” Larry frowned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. But I know my father wants you; and if he wants you nothing good can come of it." 

"What could he possibly want with me?" 

"I'm not sure."

"I need to tell Sally."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Sally can help. Sally could-"

"You can't tell him. You can't tell anyone. Even if you told him, he wouldn't believe you." Travis spoke sternly.

"He'd believe me." Larry returned the tone.

"So you want to tell Sally, what exactly? You're being stalked by the town preacher for reasons you don't understand? Oh, and you might be an alien?"

"Half alien… technically." Larry corrected nodding his head. Larry breathed heavily as Travis paced back and forth in the small motel room. There was a long silence before Travis started laughing.

“What?” Larry asked as Travis stopped pacing. Travis didn’t answer, he only laughed harder. Larry sat up on the bed, cocked his head, and insisted, “What? What is it?”

Travis doubled over as his laughter overtook him for a moment, “It’s… j-just…” Travis started but couldn’t finish before laughing again.

Larry couldn’t recall a time he had actually seen Travis smile with his teeth or laugh before. Larry couldn’t help but crack a smile although he was still confused, “What?”

“I fucked an alien.” Travis laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes. 

Surprised Larry began laughing too, “You did. You fucked an alien.”

“I knew it… and I still did it.” Travis sniffed tears still forming in his eyes.

“Oh. My. God.”

“What?” Travis sniffled.

“My MOM fucked an alien!” Larry and tears forming in his own eyes as his laughing began to hurt his sides.

“Your mom did! She fucked an alien!” Travis' laughter boomed throughout the dingy room.

A pounding on the wall stopped some of their laughter as a voice came from the other side, “SHUT UP.”  They settled down for a second and Travis sat down next to Larry, “If you want Sally to know, you should tell them. If you think they can help us in any way you should.”

“Yeah?” Larry asked, placing his hand over Travis's.

“Yeah.” Travis answered interlacing their fingers.


	25. Runaways

"Could you explain it one more time?” Sally asked, holding his own head in his hands.

Travis and Larry exchanged a look quickly before Travis said, “So, I stole this from my dad about a year ago. I didn’t know what it was or if it was important… I Just took what I could in case I needed blackmail someday.” He gestured to the diary being examined by Ash.

“Turns out it belonged to my dad.” Larry grimaced.

“Your dad? The dad that abandoned you?” Sally asked.

“Yes. That dad. Turns out he might have had a good reason for leaving after all. He was being stalked by Phelps ministry… Which is apparently actually a cult.” Larry sighed.

“It is a cult.” Travis corrected.

“Okay… but say that thing about why he was being stalked again?” Ash said as she flipped through the diary slowly.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure… but it seems like the cult needed him for some kind of ritual. I don’t know what but something that wouldn’t leave him alive. And now it seems like Larry might be the replacement for his dad.” Travis explained.

“So what do we do? File a restraining order?” Sally suggested.

“File a- no we can’t just file a restraining order. That has never worked with my dad. He just ignores them and he has connections with the police. He has connections everywhere.” Travis rolled his eyes.

“So… Larry needs to run away?” Ash said shutting the diary.

They all sat in silence for a long time. Larry paced around the room regretting ever leaving his mother's basement. If he had to run away he didn’t know where he could go; he didn’t know anyone outside of Nockfell and he had no idea where his dad had headed. Sally and Ash could help him leave the city but there was no way all of them could make it out of Nockfel without being noticed.

“There are very few options, really. If my father has it his way Larry would be dead or missing or worse by now. He has spent the last few months trying to lure Larry into the church. I can tell you first hand the things I experienced in that church I don’t wish on anyone. I survived because I left when I did and never came back. Larry could run away but as soon as he moves the ministry will know and move with him. My father makes mistakes but he never makes them twice.” Travis sighed after long consideration. 

“So, what do you suggest?” Sally raised his head and shared a look of concern with Ashley who shifted in her seat.

Travis turned to face Larry and held a grim expression before turning away from him again and saying, "We have to destroy him. The cult. The church. His whole life must be destroyed. Without the cult he has no power. Without the church he has nowhere to hide."

Once again the group sat in total silence in awe of what Travis had said. Larry never wanted to destroy anyone but he wasn't keen on being destroyed either.

"You all aren't seriously considering physically destroying a church, right? I'm pretty sure that's a sin and a crime." Todd's voice coming from above the staircase cut through the silence. 

"No, not physically, right?" Ash turned to Larry looking for an answer.

Larry didn't want to know but turned to Travis anyway but Travis was staring back at Larry just the same, "I'd love to burn the whole place down, personally, but it's not my life in danger, it's yours. I will take this as far as you want it to go. I think we can all agree on that."

"Not all of us. No offence." Neil called down peering over the stairs with his boyfriend beside him.

“Seriously, there has to be a better solution to this.” Todd offered up.

“If you have any ideas we could use them.” Travis sniffed haughtily.

There was a pause in the group. Everyone had hoped that Todd or Neil had some brilliant idea that could save Larry without implicating them all in a federal crime. But there was nothing but silence.

“He could hide?” Todd offered.

“How long do you think that could work for? A week? A month?” Larry questioned. 

“I don’t know. But it could buy us some time until we think of something better.” Todd nodded. 

“But where? He can’t hide here. He can’t go back to Addison apartments, obviously. We’ve already established that he can’t just skip town.” Sally worried. 

"You have a place right?” Ashley asked shifting her attention off Larry and onto Travis.

“I do, but it’s not exactly a secret. I'm sure he knows I'm here by now. Even if he doesn't he's always watching. His followers are everywhere. Nosey little scumbags.” Travis scoffed.

“So go somewhere else. There aren’t many options at this point and the longer we sit around here the easier it will be for them to find Larry. It’s safer to keep moving than sit in one place.” Ash was blunt.

“I think I know a place I can go for a little bit.” Larry offered quietly. Larry pushed his hair over his shoulder and sighed. He knew he had to go back to the one place he never wanted to go again. 

“Is it safe?” Sally asked.

“No one knows about it. No one around these days anyway. It’s not exactly the Fortress of Solitude but it’s.... private enough.” Larry mused.

“Sounds like that’s where you need to be. Stat.” Ash remarked.

“Lead the way.” Sally said standing up, waiting for Larry’s move.

" _ You  _ can’t come with us. You’ll just be in the way.” Travis rolled his eyes as he snipped at Sal.

“What if Larry _ wants _ me there?” Sally was quick to snip right back.

Sally and Travis stared coldly at one another for a moment before turning to Larry. 

“I’m going, whoever is coming should follow.” Larry was quick to avoid confrontation and even quicker out the door into the cool air.


	26. The Magic Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandering.

“This is it? Not exactly the Ritz, is it?” Travis joked to himself as Larry approached his hideout.

“No, it’s not. But it’s the only place I could think of that no one knows about. Not even my mom.” Larry said coaxing the ladder to his childhood treehouse down from its hiding place.

“It’s kinda cool.” Sally said looking up at the treehouses signs.

They began their accent up the ladder with Larry leading the way and Travis pulling up the ladder behind them. Travis and Sally looked around for a bit both of them settled across from each other on the wooden planks. Larry opened the trunk in the corner of the small fort, grabbing everything inside. He gave Sally his old sleeping bag and gave Travis his father's old sleeping bag. 

They both thanked Larry but Larry could tell that they were both rethinking what they were doing here.

There was a chill that hung in the autumn air and it would only get colder as the sun fell. It quickly became dark around them and a silent night crept over them.

None of them had said a word for too long and as it grew darker and darker the men could barely see each other.

Larry leaned against the wall of the structure and sighed loudly, "I'm sorry to both of you. I understand if you want to leave."

"Don't be sorry. I want to be here." Sally whispered in the darkness.

"Me too. I mean I brought this down on you. I feel like the least I can do is make sure you're okay." Travis whispered too.

"Would it be too much if we all sat a little closer? I'm so cold." Larry began to shiver without a blanket of his own.

Sally and Travis silently felt around in the pitch black tree house until they met in the corner where Larry sat, each of them on one side of Larry covering him in the shared warmth of their sleeping bags. 

The only sound in the woods that surrounded them was the cold night breeze rustling through what was left of the autumn leaves. Sally tucked under Larry's one arm and Travis leaned on Larry’s other shoulder. All their eyes were wide trying to see anything in the dark and their ears listened to any sound that could be heard. But for that night there was nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard but their eyes could not shut for the fear that something sinister was lurking just out of sight.

As the sun began to rise the next morning the friends sat with their eyes heavy; exhausted at the promise of the new day beginning. Most of the night they had sat in silence too afraid to make noise in case anyone was around. Occasionally, they would whisper a quiet ‘Are you still awake?’ and an even more hushed ‘uh-huh’. They still talked in hushed tones but they felt as birds chirped and wind whistled they felt safer to speak more.

"We can't stay awake forever." Travis groaned. 

"You're right. We have to find somewhere safer than this. This isn't exactly the fort I was hoping it was." Sally agreed.

"We have nowhere to go, dude." Larry sighed leaning closer to Sally.

"Maybe we could sneak to the lake? Rich people leave their lake houses around this time of year and go back to the city." Sally took Larry's hand under the cover of the sleeping bag. 

"And break in?" Travis sneered.

"Why not?" Sally asked back.

"I don't care about breaking the law… I've been in jail. It just seems like you wouldn't really be into crime." Travis added with his usual air of superiority.

"I'll do whatever we need to do. We're not hurting anyone who can't afford it." Sally shrugged.

"Woah. I dunno if this is a good idea. I mean what if we get caught?" Larry worried. 

"We won't get caught." Sally stated.

"But what if-" 

"We won't get caught." Travis agreed, putting a reassuring hand on Larry's leg.

"I-uh, I guess so." Larry stammered.

While they had come to an agreement none of them moved from their spots on the wood panel flooring.

“Sally?” Travis asked, leaning his head back and looking up at the roof.

“Yeah?” Sally asked back leaning forward to look past Larry at his new friend.

“I saw you and Larry having sex. I was coming to get Larry and when I walked by his window… I saw… everything.” Travis said quietly, refusing to meet Sally’s mask. 

“Everything?! What do you mean EVERYTHING?” Sally shouted, jumping up quickly.

“Travis!” Larry whipped his head so fast he felt it in his neck.

“It’s true. Not my proudest moment. I just want everything to be out on the table if we’re going to be together for a while.” he mumbled while his cheeks reddened.

"What The Fuck." Sally stomped to the ladder and let the ropes swing down to the ground.

"Dude. Why would you say that?" Larry jumped up and hurried after Sally leaving Travis sitting alone.

"They need to know the truth. Or at least a version of it. I can be the bad guy. I kept your name out of it." 

"Don’t do me any favors, Travis! Jesus, dude." Larry lowered himself down the rope ladder.

"Sally! Wait, please!" Larry called after his quickly fleeing friend. He moved through the trees and caught up fast but Sally didn't stop moving. Larry kept Sally's pace as he pleaded,"Sal, please slow down at least, my lungs fucking hurt, dude."

Sally turned on his heel, "Why aren't you pissed? Why did you have to get involved with him? I feel like I'm overreacting but I can't handle him. He's a creep and an asshole! He saw us having sex and that might not be a big deal for you, all things considered, but that's not normal."

"I'm sorry."

"He saw me without my mask, Lar! He saw… everything!" Sally gestured vaguely.

"I'm sorry."

"But I bet he's not." 

"You ran away before he could apologize. I'm sure he is sorry. He just wanted to help me. Freaky shit is going on in this town and I believe he is the only one who has a real idea of what his father wants with me."

"So that excuses his behavior?"

"No! Absolutely not… but…"

"But, what?" Sally scowled under his mask.

"It just seems like this is a real chance to know where my dad went. Why he left. My life is in danger. I need to know why." Larry frowned and felt like crying but he couldn't let himself crack.

"I need my meds; I can't do this. I want to support you but this… that is… too much." Sally shook his head and pointed back at the treehouse. 

"Please, Sally, don't go. We can get your meds but don't leave me." Larry sniffed holding back tears.

"I'm going home. Don't follow me. Stay safe, Larryface." Sally moved quickly through the trees until Larry couldn't see blue streaks of hair anymore. 


	27. Truthish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two grown ass men fighting

Larry hauled ass through the woods back to his tree house where Travis leaned against the trunk of the tree. 

"What the hell was that?" Larry fumed.

"The truth...ish." Travis frowned.

"You did that on purpose! Why would you bring that up now? Dude, you're socially inept! You're backwards! You're a sneaky bastard!" Larry spat at Travis.

"You're hot when you're mad." Travis rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Larry yelled.

"I'm sorry you haven't had your daily cocktail of drugs to keep your emotions at bay; not my problem. You're just mad Sally didn't think what you KNEW was happening was hot. You could've said no. You KNEW I was there. What did you think I was doing? Praying? Closing my eyes and plugging my ears? Of course not! You knew I was watching and you're only mad because you liked it. It turned you on and you know it! You liked that I was watching. You liked that Sally didn't know I was there. You liked keeping it secret, too." Travis smiled a knowing, cruel smile.

"Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth!" Larry screamed, red in his face.

"Control yourself, Larry. No need to get upset with the truth. I'm sorry you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough for me to get out of your little gay pride parade of a home. Trust me, if I could do it again I wouldn't watch you and Sally… I'd have joined-" Travis snorted but was cut short by Larry charging directly into him.

Travis grunted as he fell to the ground while Larry began punching Travis's face. Travis tried to punch back but his arms fell just short of Larry's chin. The two men rolled on the ground as Travis managed to wiggle away momentarily before Larry managed to pull him down and pinning him again. 

It wasn't even a match. Larry had worked out at the record store every day he worked for six years. Travis was a string bean who hadn't been in a gym since middle school. 

Travis even managed to hit Larry a few times but it didn't even phase Larry seemingly at all. 

Larry hit Travis until he was in tears and Travis finally yelled, "Stop, please!" 

But Larry didn’t stop until he heard Travis sniff, "Dad… stop…". 

Larry unclenched his fists and moved away from Travis's limp body. He looked at his bloodied hands and couldn't place his rage. He collapsed next to Travis both men completely exhausted.

"I'm sorry." Travis whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Larry whispered back.

They both laid together and listened to the woods around them, their breathes experated in the cold air making little clouds come out of their mouths.

“I didn’t know he…” Larry drifted off.

“It wasn’t just him.” Travis whispered.

“Jesus. Travis, really. I need to know what the fuck happened in that basement, man. I mean, what is he going to do to me? What does he want from me? To kill me?”

“Worse than that… I think. All I know is he will go to any length to get whatever he needs. I have theories but I’m not certain.”

“Like what?”

“I can’t remember. My brain seems to be rattled for some reason.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“That doesn’t make shit hurt less, asshole.”

“I can’t believe you saw Sally with their mask on.”

“Are you still hung up on that, for real?”

“Yes! I spent months gaining their trust and you just got to see him… without doing anything but being a sneaky bastard.” Larry sighed.

“We were being sneaky bastards.” Travis corrected.

“I fucked up. You were right; I should have just said no. Fuck, dude.” Larry covered his face with his hands.

"Sally should have beat the shit out of me." Travis sighed.

"Oh, you'd love that wouldn’t you?" Larry sniped, moving his hands so he could stare at Travis.

"Jealous?" Travis starred back.

“Of what, exactly?” Larry furrowed his brow.

“Oh, just the idea of Sally feeling something for me and not for you. Or touching me in anyway at all? You just seem a little…” Travis trailed off.

“A little what?”

“”Possessive? How long have you two even been living together? Two weeks?”

“I’m not possessive of Sally.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I’m not.”

“Sure. Okay. Sure. Do you love Sally?”

“I’m not sure that’s any of your business, dude. Fuck off.” Larry rolled off his back and stood up and brushed himself off.

“You two barely know each other! And you love him!” Travis popped up off the ground and wiped his face.

“Get off my dick. What, I’m not allowed to feel anything? Some of us aren’t life-long stoic snobby assholes who get off on knowing no one knows anything about them!” Larry kicked at the ground.

“I’m not a snob.”

“That is not the point. Like, at all, dude.” Larry said as he turned away from Travis and began to walk away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Travis asked with his usual harshness.

“Where do you think? Wendigo Lake. Are you coming?” Larry called peering over his shoulder.

Travis quickly caught up with Larry and the two men quickly made their way through the woods and down the winding paths towards the lake together.


End file.
